My Brother
by WhiteWolf26
Summary: Tony ne vit que pour lui. Gibbs découvre une partie de la vie de son agent, et réalise que celui ci fait parti intégrante de sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

Chers lecteurs, je vous propose une toute nouvelle histoire. C'est une Tibbs, bien sur. Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par beaucoup de choses, et je me suis dis pourquoi pas ;)

Elle se situe entre la saison 1 et 2.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et une bonne lecture.

Ps : J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographes, si c'est le cas veuillez m'ecusez pour la gène occasionnée.

* * *

La respiration saccadée, il ouvrit grand les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour s'aperçevoir qu'il était dans sa chambre. Tout était a la meme place, rien avait changé. Son bureau, sa chaine stéréo, son sac à dos, et meme sa voiture téléguidée etaient la. Il fut soulagé quelques secondes, et tenta de reprendre sa respiration. 2h17. C'était un cauchemar, un simple et horrible cauchemar. Malgré tout, il enfouit son visage sous les couvertures et ferma fort ses yeux. Comme si, ce simple geste pouvait a lui seul faire fuir ses affreuses images de son esprit. Malheureusement cette methode n'était pas très efficace, et n'eut que pour effet d'augmenter sa peine. C'est pourquoi, il sentit une larme couler le long de ses joues. Il allait éclater en sanglot, mais il avait tellement eu peur. De toute maniere, ces crises nocturnes répétaient en vain le meme schema. Il décida alors de sortir sa petite frimousse de ses couvertures, regarda a droite puis a gauche, avant de fixer la porte devant lui. Il devait aller le voir. Il avait besoin de le voir. Le garçonet prit une profonde inspiration, se leva et lutta contre l'obscurité environnante. Après avoir traversé le couloir, qui étrangement lui paru plus long que d'accoutumé, il se retrouva enfin devant SA chambre.

L'occupant des lieux, jusque la si paisible entendit un grincement de porte. Il se redressa, encore a moitié endormi.

_ Gaby ? demanda le jeune italien.

Le petit Gabriel ne put s'empecher d'émettre un léger sourire de soulagement, en regardant son frère a peine réveillé, les cheveux en bataille et un mince filet de bave au coin des lèvres.

_ Tony, je peux dormir avec toi ? j'ai fais un cauchemar .. répondit celui ci avec une petite voix. A vrai dire, il se trouvait un peu bete.

Tony sourit.

_ Allez viens, champ'

Le visage du cadet s'illumina en un instant, et sauta sur son lit.

_ Je ne vais nulle part. Déclara l'ainé, parfaitement conscient de ses angoisses. Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune garçon pour apaiser ses craintes et s'endormir a son tour.

C'est alors que cette fois ci Gabriel se révéilla bel et bien. Il était bien près de son frère,mais en aucun cas dans sa chambre. Au lieu de ça, il se retrouva dans une chambre d'hopital, sentant trop,beaucoup trop l'antiseptique. Recroquevillé sur un fauteuil, il pivota sur sa gauche. Il était la. Allongé, inerte, relié a pleins de fils et de machines... il voulait tellement que Tony se réveille. Son frère lui manquait tant ...

Au meme moment, Gibbs franchit les portes de la chambre un café à la main, et d'un jus de fruit. Ses traits étaient fatigués, crispés. Il était évident que l'ancien marine n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps. Il se stoppa net devant l'image qui s'offrait à lui.

Gabriel, portait un pull trop grand pour lui. C'était le pull NIS de Tony, qui lui arrivait au niveau de ses genoux, et d'un jean. Ses cheveux chatains partaient un peu dans tout les sens,et des cernes commencaient a apparaitre sous ses yeux émeraudes. Il ressemblait un peu a son agent. De toute évidence, Gabriel avait plus prit du coté de sa mère ... mais son regard lui glaca le sang. Toute cette détresse, était tout simplement insuportable dans les yeux d'un garçon de 10 ans. Il poussa un soupir de lassitude. Tout avait commencé, il y a de cela plusieurs semaines ...

* * *

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires ! cela m'encourage a continuer ;) j'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas. Bonne Lecture.

PS : Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes ..

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tot ...

Il courait. Il courait a en perdre haleine. Il n'avait jamais couru comme ça avant, pas meme en pleine poursuite d'un marine rendu fou par la haine, la folie ou la jalousie. Cela avait commencé par des coups de fils etranges, restant bien souvent sans réponses. Tony avait d'abord pensé a un faux numero, puis à des blagues téléphoniques. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisant ce genre de farce. Surtout de la part de Gaby, qui ne trouvait rien d'autre a faire que de le faire tourner en bourrique. Mais cette fois ci, aujourd'hui,c' était different. C'est pourquoi il avait prit peur, et que son monde se figea.

* * *

L'équipe était sur une enquète en cour. Un marine avait été retrouvé poignardé dans son appartement quelques jours auparavant. Comme a l'accoutumé, il s'était chargé des photos tandis que Kate s'activait a la formation des nombreux croquis de la scène de crime. Rien d'anormale, la routine. Gibbs après avoir écouté les hypothèses de Ducky, avait fini par rejoindre la femme de la victime et commenca son entretien. Banal.

Au fur et a mesure de l'enquète et des differents éléments, ils'est avéré que le capitaine Matthews représentait un suspect potentiel. Celui ci avait une aventure avec Lydia, la femme du marine assassiné. C'est tout naturellement, que Tony et Gibbs décidèrent d'aller à son domicile. Seulement, les choses n'allaient pas vraiment se passer comme prévu.

Le jeune italien prépara ses affaires, quand son portable se mit a sonner. D'habitude, dans ses circonstances il n'aurait pas décrocher, mais il sentit que quelque chose clochait. Alors,il décrocha sous le regard noir de son patron.

_ Dinozzo. Déclara t'il perplexe.

Il n'eut meme pas le temps de faire deux pas, qu'un rire jaune, mauvais se fit entendre. Ce timbre de voix, cette respiration, il l'a connaisssait que trop bien. Son sang se glaca, son coeur se mit a battre la chamade et son teint devint blaffard.

Devant le changement radical de son agent, tout les sens de l'ancien marine se mirent en place. Ses intestins lui criaient a une catastrophe éminante. Il voulut s'approcher, lui mettre une main sur l'épaule et lui demander une bonne fois pour toute ce qui se passait, mais... il n'en eu pas le temps. Tony parti en véritable furie. Il franchit la porte des escaliers et les descendit 4 a 4, se heurtant au murs dans sa course.

_ Kate, tu t'occupes de Lydia Hawkins. Ordonna t'il en suivant son agent. Kate acquiesca, et suivit du regard son patron.

Arrivé au parking, il tenta une nouvelle fois d'appeler Gabriel, mais celui ci ne répondait ,merde,merde. Il était sur le point de démarrer, quand il entendit la portière passager claquer. Gibbs. Manquait plus que ça. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de débatrre avec celui ci, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner.

* * *

Ils arriverent quelques minutes plus tard au domicile de Dinozzo. Et il courait. Courait a en perdre haleine.

Un tronc d'arbre. Il avait bien faillit se le prendre celui la. Il pivota vivement sa manète a droite,meme si le geste en lui meme était inéficace. Percuta le trottoir, évita la vieillle dame et réatterit par on ne sait quel miracle sur la route. Le garconnet, poussa un soupir de soulagement et jeta un oeil sur sa position. Quatrieme. Il pouvait mieux faire et il n'allait pas se laisser faire si facilement. Il mordit sa lèvre inferieure, et accélera de plus bel. C'est alors qu'il entendit comme un bruit sourd par dessus son casque. Il fronça des sourcils, mit pause a son jeu de voiture et perçu une voix familière, très familière.

_ GABY ! GABY ! hurla Tony a la recherche de son frère, arme au poing.

Gibbs ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Gaby ? qui était ce Gaby ? pourquoi se retrouvait il avec son arme en main ? pourquoi son agent était si paniqué ? pourquoi venir ici ? c'est alors qu'une petite silhouette apparu dans l'encadrure de la porte et s'avanca prudement, visiblement inquiet de leurs entrée fracassante.

_ Tony ? tu n'es pas au travail ? demanda le plus jeune,un peu perdu.

Tony se jeta sur lui et l'inspecta de la tete au pied, avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

_ Dinozzo ?

_ Tu vas bien ? Tony le regarda dans les yeux.

_ Oui. J'étais en train de jouer.

_ Dinozzo ? reprit Gibbs, manquand de plus en plus de patience.

Tony sourit.

_ Patron, je te presentes Gabriel. Mon petit frère.

* * *

Verdict ?


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir, voici un nouveau chapitre. Qui je l'espère sera a la hauteur de vos attentes. Je prends en compte vos remarques et remercie Gwenetsi, pour ses conseils. J'ai utilisé un correcteur d'orthographe et remplacé les tirets. J'espère qu'il y aura moins de fautes. Je voulais également te demander comment faire pour trouver une beta ? je te remercies encore une fois.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

- Gaby, mon patron. Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Déclara t'il dans un demi sourire.

- Bonjour monsieur. Répondit il timidement. Puis, il reporta son attention sur son frère. Je peux y aller ? demanda t'il avec une petite grimace. Tony acquiesça.

Le chef d'équipe l'observa et attendit qu'il retourne dans sa chambre, avant de demander des explications a son agent.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

Tony soupira, puis lui fit comprendre de le suivre dans la cuisine.

- Dinozzo ? reprit il impatient.

- Oh tu sais comment sont les gamins. Gaby m'a fais une mauvaise blague. Tenta vainement l'italien. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas franchement envie de dévoiler sa vie comme ça. Il ne c'était pas démener toutes ces dernières années pour rien. Il avait réussi a créer un personnage, à le rendre crédible et surtout a garder le secret. Pourquoi tout fichait le camps maintenant ? c'était beaucoup plus simple qu'on le voit comme un homme superficiel, et aimant la gente féminine.

Gibbs laissa apparaitre une lueur de tristesse mais se reprit rapidement. Oui, il connaissait les gamins. Mais il y avait autre chose.

- Une blague ? c'est pour ça que tu es parti comme un fou du QG, et que tu as sorti ton arme, peut être ? tu mes prends pour un imbécile.

- Quoi ? non, bien sur que non. Tony se passa une main sur le visage. je peux m'occuper de ça tout seul. Finit il par dire entre ses dents.

- Donc, il y a quelque chose. Tony, dis moi ce qui se passe. Continua calmement l'ancien marine. Il voulait vraiment l'aider, mais Tony avait tendance a se refermer sur lui même, quand le sujet devenait plus profond. Son petit numéro marchait peut être sur les autres, mais sur lui.

De son coté, l'italien vivait un véritable enfer. Non seulement, il avait besoin par dessus tout que sa vie privé, reste privé et de l'autre, c'était Gibbs. Son patron, cet homme qui représentait tellement plus. Seulement, il ne voulait pas le mêler a tout ça. Et pourquoi diable avait il utilisé son prénom ?! il n'était plus dans la relation patron-agent, mais plus intime, et cela sans vraiment l'admettre, lui fit peur.

Voyant que Tony ne ferait pas le premier, il décida de le faire.

- Donc, tu as un petit frère ? pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dis ?

- Ecoute Gibbs, j'apprécie ce que tu essaies de faire mais...

- Tu peux te débrouiller tout seul. Finit Gibbs a sa place. Je n'en doute pas à un seul instant, mais qu'en ai t'il de Gabriel ?

Devant le sous entendu, Tony ne su pas pourquoi, mais il s'emporta.

- je t'interdis de me juger, d'accord ? je me suis toujours occupé de lui, c'est mon job !

Prenant conscience de la situation, il s'arrêta. Respira et sourit tendrement.

- Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire, hein ?

Devant le regard insistant de son interlocuteur, Tony reprit.

- L'homme qui m'a appelé, qui m'a fais réagir de la sorte, ... c'est mon père.

Gibbs fut à demi surprit par ces propos. Après tout, les fois ou son agent avait mentionné son père, ce n'était pas vraiment pour le combler de compliments. Il invita Tony a poursuivre.

- ... c'est un alcoolique violent, et très influant. Il n'aime personne et encore moins ses fils. Enfin, surtout son fils. Il détruit tout ce qu'il touche. Autant te dire que l'on ne s'est pas quitté en bon terme.

C'est alors qu'une petite frimousse fit son entrée dans la cuisine, mettant fin a la conversation des deux hommes. Celui ci avança d'un pas mal assuré avant de regarder son frère.

- Tony, j'ai faim.

Tony fronça les sourcils et jeta un œil a sa montre.

- Gaby, tu viens de gouter. Tu es un estomac sur pattes, ma parole !

- J'en connais un autre. Dit Gibbs avec un léger sourire.

- Je veux des spaghettis, fratello. Accompagnant ses paroles par une petite moue.

- Dis moi Gabriel, ça te dirais que toi et ton frère veniez manger les spaghettis chez moi ? j'ai un bateau que je n'ai pas encore fini de construire, il va me falloir un peu d'aide. Déclara t'il avec un sourire. Sourire, qui s'agrandit devant la tète de son agent. On aurait dit un poisson hors de l'eau.

- Quoi ? non, il en est hors de question. Gibbs c'est très ...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

- Tony, tu peux choisir la manière douce ou la manière forte. Dans tout les cas, tes fesses finiront dans mon salon.

Gabriel explosa de rire.

- Allez, Tony ! je veux construire des bateaux !

L'italien regarda son frère puis son patron.

- Tu n'es qu'un traitre.


End file.
